


Home

by ForeverNever



Category: Kong: Skull Island
Genre: Ageplay, DDLG, F/M, Little, Post-Canon, daddy!dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNever/pseuds/ForeverNever
Summary: Conrad didn't know how to move on from it all--until his baby girl gave him escape.





	Home

Coming home was always the worst part. It’s why he’d never done it; it was just easier to turn away from the before-the-war, because he wasn’t the same person anymore. He wasn’t the London boy. After the war it seemed like Vietnam was all that was left.

But after the island?

James Conrad had faced many battles, but none of them were like the island. Like Kong. And he couldn’t go back, but a part of him longed to. In the chaos he didn’t have to think--just survive. Adrenaline and autopilot, training taking over. At least at war he knew his job. He had spent months seemingly drifting through the hovels of Saigon, just as lost as he had been after his first battle when everything he knew flipped itself upside down. He couldn’t stay, but he couldn’t go. 

Oddly, it was Slivko who had called for him. He was just a kid, and he was faced with the emotions that had killed so many of Conrad’s teammates. The grainy phone call gave Conrad direction, and he took it--and the next plane to America. And it felt good, to help Slivko through what Conrad himself didn’t know how to handle. 

And then Carolina. She was beautiful, and charming. Slivko’s mother’s next-door neighbor. Conrad still didn’t know how it came to this. 

“Daddy?” Carolina asked quietly, snuggling up against him. “Daddy.”

“Yes, my girl?” Conrad asked, hooking an arm around his baby’s shoulders. Her skin was chilled. He pulled the blanket higher up, tucking it under Carolina’s chin. She smiled at him shyly, gratefully. Like he’d hung the moon and stars in the sky, just for her, like he was an angel and not a bloody soldier. 

“I like your nose,” she giggled, tucking her cheek against his chest like she was trying to hide her blush. Conrad smiled, small and tired but real, so real, pulling her closer. He didn’t know if she knew what it did to him when she was so open and joyful and so trusting of him in spite of all he’d done. The way she pulled him out of every terrible memory with her purity. 

“I like your everything,” he told her, tapping her nose lovingly and watching as she scrunched it up comically. “I like how your hair looks in the morning, and the kitty cat pajamas you wear when you want to be Little, and when you fall asleep holding the stuffie I won for you at the fair. And I like it when you’re not so little too, the way you stand up for yourself and for the people you love. And I really, really like that the only person who gets to see you like this is me.” Carolina ducked her head, grinning. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” she asked, fisting his sleep shirt in her hand. The only reason he ever bothered to get dressed again after they made love was so he could wake up to her holding on to his clothes like this. 

“Because my baby girl deserves the bestest of the best,” Conrad said, kissing her forehead with an exaggerated smacking sound, just to hear her laugh. “I love you, Carolina. More than anything.” 

“It makes my head go quiet when you say that,” Carolina said bashfully. 

“You make my head go quiet too,” Conrad said, holding her tightly against his side. “Just when I need it most. Now up you get, it’s time to brush your teeth. And put your slippers on so your feet don’t get cold.” Carolina pouted, prompting Conrad to raise his eyebrow warningly. One of his hands cupped her bottom, an reminder of how inescapable he was. He didn’t like to punish her, but sometimes it was what was best for her. She immediately rectified herself. 

“Sorry Daddy,” she blurted. “Please don’t spank me, I’ll go brush.”

“I should hope so,” he said. “I would hate to make you cry so early in the morning, and on a work day no less.” Carolina scampered up out of bed, out of his reach and into the bathroom to do as he ordered. Such a good girl. 

Conrad sighed before heaving himself out of bed. He wondered if she would ever understand the gift she gave him, every moment that she stayed. 

“You forgot your slippers, little one.”

“Oh no!” 

As long as he was focused on her, nothing else mattered.


End file.
